


The Floor is my Number One Fan

by RedPlanet (RedPlanetRB)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fainting, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hyunjin-centric, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Panic Attacks, Seungjin is there if you squint, also seungmin of course, could be read as platonic, instagram comments, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPlanetRB/pseuds/RedPlanet
Summary: A series of Hyunjin-centric hurt/comfort oneshotsCh1: The floor is my number one fanCh2: How to sleep like a brickCh3: Quadruple threat





	1. The Floor is my Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm complete trash for Hyunjin so why not make him suffer a bit amiright

In the skz dorm it wasn’t uncommon to see I.N going into Hyunjin’s room to turn off his noisy morning alarm for him after a previously busy day, but today that didn't happen as the maknae had quietly left the dorms early for vocal lessons.

Meaning Hyunjin didn’t have his trusty human-alarm to wake him up on time.

Meaning he woke up (read; flew out of bed) with a few curses and just enough time to throw on some new clothes, brush his teeth, and splash some water onto his face in an attempt to get of rid of any residual tiredness before rushing to the living room where he expected the others to be waiting after breakfast. He has an unhealthy habit of skipping breakfast when this happens, but it hasn’t produced any negative outcomes besides some slight stomach grumbling yet, so he doesn’t think anything of it.

“Hyunjin!” Bangchan yells to the recently woken teen down the hall, “we’re going to leave without you if you don’t hurry up”

‘Shoot ok... maybe not waiting’ he thinks to himself in a panic, speeding up his already frantic morning routine.

A distant thump, one that Hyunjin adamantly swore was the result of slamming his dresser drawer closed- not him running into it - followed by the fast approaching sound of said teen’s footsteps towards the door while shouting, “Please don’t leave without me hyung” signals to the leader that the group’s visual did in fact hear the bluff. (leaving him behind would cause more problems than being late). Hyunjin slides around the corner in record time and hurriedly shoves his shoes on, not caring to properly affix them to his feet until he makes it to the car.

Bangchan sighs in disbelief, “Did you just wake up?” Taking the black-haired teen’s mumbling and disheveled look as a yes the leader shakes his head, “again? Jeez, your alarm stopped 30 minutes ago- we thought you’d woken up for once”

“It’s totally not my fault” Hyunjin’s gaze shoots up from the floor to Chan in defense, “Jeonginie didn’t tell me he wasn’t going to be here until I was already half asleep! There’s no way I would’ve been coherent enough to set extra alarms”

“mmhm sure”. Being the responsible leader that he is, Bangchan locks the dorm behind them and nearly drags the younger toward the car while he listens to him rant about the “evil maknae” and about how “this was all his plot to get me in trouble… payback for that time I ordered spicy chicken instead of regular!”  
Upon exiting the building through the backdoor the struggling teen was introduced to the bright morning glare of the sun and still-drying droplets of dew on the grass before taking sight of the familiar yet inconspicuous black van the group frequently used to transport everyone at once. As the duo neared the sliding door swung open, revealing the open shotgun seat for Bangchan and empty window spot in the very back next to Seungmin for Hyunjin. The car rumbled as the engine hummed to life and the tired dancer crawled over his bandmates legs to get to his designated spot in the back, ‘you’d think they’d leave me a more accessible spot if we were in such a hurry’ he grumbled to himself before doing a twist around-backwards to fall into place. Seungmin, in response feeling the seat dip to the weight of the male next to him, turned and gave the aforementioned a quick once-over 

“Sorry, I should’ve checked on you once I knew Jeongin wasn’t around,”The brown haired teen softly apologized, running a hand through his hair, “You practically never miss breakfast if you can help it” 

Hyunjin, leaning against the window, moved to rest his head against the cool glass with a quiet thunk before responding, “it’s fine,” he murmured, closing his eyes in seek of some last minute sleep while the others in the front chatted before reaching the practice building, “s’not your fault”

“Are you feeling okay?” The vocal asked in concern, eyes trailing over the other’s messy look before swiftly pushing dark black bangs out of the way to feel his forehead, “You’re kinda warm” 

Half-heartedly swatting away the offending hand from his head Hyunjin lifts his head from the window toward the other, “I’m fine man, I’m usually hot when I wake up anyways” 

Seungmin scoffs in disbelief, “Okay fine, but tell me- or anyone really, if you don’t feel good okay?” looking back at the other’s face only to see closed eyes causes him to poke the others cheek for attention, “Hey! Are you even listening to me?” 

Whining from the attack the black-haired teen responds with a pout, “I ammmm~ just because my eyes are closed doesn’t mean my ears stop working” 

“Oh really? What did I say then?” 

““Tell you if I don’t feel good” See?” The dancer repeats in an exaggerated mockery of Seungmin’s voice, “I told you I could hear” 

The vocal in question playfully punches the other’s arm, “tsk, brat” 

The conversation dies off as seungmin lets hyunjin attempt his last-minute sleep, not expecting much. As hard as the other is to wake up he doesn’t fall asleep easily, especially with the combined shaking of the car and the rest of the group’s voices. 

\--

The car rolls to a stop thirty minutes or so later unbuckling his seatbelt seungmin goes to leave the van, halted by the lack of movement to his left his looks back, eyes widening in surprize upon seeing his bandmate effectively asleep against the window. Mouth slightly open and using his arms as a pillow against the van’s hard windowframe, he looks almost cute. 

 

“Hyunjinnie”, The nickname slips out as he lightly shakes the sleeper, “We’re here, time to wake up” 

Slowly opening his eyes and looking around in momentary confusion as to where exactly ‘here’ is before startling fully awake

Hyunjin tiredly groans before slowly opening his eyes and looking around in momentary confusion as to where exactly ‘here’ is before a flip is switched and he jolts awake fully, “oh! Thanks man” He shoots a grin before following the vocal in his “not quite standing not quite duck walking” movement to exit the vehicle. Jumping out into the fresh air he stumbles a bit after landing on the black concrete, he thought the head rush from standing up a bit too quickly receded in a timely fashion so as not to alert anyone, but he still feels a hand on his shoulder reach out to steady him. 

“Really dude, that’s what you get for not putting your shoes on” Changbin laughs at the dancer after seeing him glance down as though he forgot about the poor untied state of his vans. 

The taller male kneels on the rough ground to fix his shoes, “yeah yeah hyung no need to rub it in”, He ties his shoes quickly and stands up, brushing the stray pebbles off his pants before following the others toward the jyp building for dance practice. 

‘First they don’t wake up me, then they don’t wait for me to tie my shoes’ he scoffs to himself, ‘what a bunch of traitors’ 

He makes his way across the parking lot while brushing a hand through his messy hair, the cool morning air feeling nice against his slightly too-warm skin- okay so he may have lied a little to his seatmate, but a bit discomfort isn’t enough to call it quits for the day, and certainly not a day with a comeback so close. 

Their dance studio is only a few floors up, definitely close enough not to warrant the use of the elevators even in his slightly less than perfect condition so he heads towards the staircase. Holding onto the cold metal of the railing he makes his way up the two levels and into the familiar practice room they filmed their debut show in. White circles decorate the wall and there’s just enough space for all nine of them to practice choreography together. Woojin can be heard warming up his voice for the day ‘just in-case’ he needs to sing when they’re practicing the choreography. Minho is helping Chan is set up the speakers in one corner while Changbin and Han have a mini rap battle in the corner, Felix and Seungmin watching amusedly from the chairs. Hyunjin moves over to watch the “battle” just as Jeongin walks in. 

“Alright guys! Two weeks until D-day let’s get the finishing touches down today” the leader announces from his position next to the room’s speaker and plugging the laptop into the aux cord requests, “from the top everyone” 

He waits for the group to get into the sitting circle formation in the beginning before pressing play and following suit himself. The energetic dance is fairly together overall, it’s already easier than district 9 but some parts still need to be cleaned to precision. Following the “practice makes perfect” mantra they run it multiple times. Everything goes smoothly. 

That is, until the fifth run through of it. 

Even though they get five minutes to recuperate their energy after each playthrough Hyunjin’s normally sharp movements are getting weaker instead of stronger. With his sudden yet increasingly painful headache he doesn’t think his dance skills are faring well. He stumbles a bit on the first standing and it’s impossible to hide the tell-tale squeak of his shoe against the polished wooden floor followed by the resulting lateness of the next set of moves. He tries to look nonchalant and charismatic for his slow rap but the sheen of sweat on his face and paler than normal face is working against him. Trying to watch himself in the mirror he doesn’t know if the others have noticed but he’s determined not the slow the group’s progress with him not feeling so hot. Black-hair whips around as he does more lightning fast spins, mentally complaining, ‘why is there so much spinning in this?? Really unnecessary’. 

His slight distraction causes him to be a tad too far forward and he trips over felix on their transition between Minho hyung’s and Seungmin’s part. To his immense relief neither of them fall as felix’s quick reflexes prevent them both from an unwanted meeting with the ground. However to his embarrassment if the others didn’t notice the fumble from earlier they definitely didn’t miss this one, all eyes are on him in the mirror as the chorus starts, Chan actually turns his head to look over in concern but upon seeing no one injured his resumes his focus on the task at hand. The chorus begins and to his discontent black spots threaten the bottom of his vision but he refuses to stop and pushes through, taking deeper breaths. Han’s part comes and the teen thinks he’s recovering but it’s the turn the finally does him in and why won’t the room stop spinning 

It’s as if he was just apart of some weekly idol game where they had to run around in an inhumane number of circles before trying to run back to the team. It just wasn’t going well.  
His next step brings him to the ground as he fully trips this time. If not for being taught as a kid to put his arms out to prevent a fall his face would’ve connected with the solid, unforgiving floor. 

The music cuts as he’s still mimicking the “ORZ” emoji, there’s words being spoken but he doesn’t try to catch them as he’s preoccupied with shifting his legs into a criss-cross position instead of relying on his shaky arms to support his suddenly too-heavy body. Someone steps into his vision and he stops using his hands as head support to look up at the person in question only to see a hand reaching out to him. He stares at it for a moment, recognizing it as seungmin’s, before grasping it and trying not to be a dead weight as he’s separated from the ground. Fingers snap in front of him and he looks at the offender, only to realize he was being addressed, 

“-yun...ji...hyun-.hyunjin!” Seungmin is calls to him, voice laced with concern as one hand holds his shoulder and the other reaches up to check the taller’s temperature before pulling back as if burned, “shit man, you’re really hot I think you should try a break” 

Hyunjin, not one to admit how bad he’s feeling plays it off with a pair of finger guns and a wink, “Thanks but my beauty can’t get in the way of practice” 

“That’s not-”

Chan interrupts the two from the laptop where he’s recently unplugged the aux after the dancer’s fall, “It’s almost noon, we can all take a break for lunch a little early today okay?” 

The group overall sends one last glance toward their favorite visual before issuing varying forms of confirmation. Seungmin takes this chance to pull an unsteady Hyunjin over to the mirror for a quick interrogation, “You said you would tell me if you were feeling worse” sighing in frustration he continues, “what was that back there?” 

With his body’s current lack of horizontal positioning causing the ground to sway beneath him the teen in question decides a good course of action would be to use the mirror beside him as support, leaning against it as nonchalantly as possible he tries to respond but the words refuse to form, “m’fine s’no biggie”

Except after he says this there’s a sudden lack of noise around him, save for the harsh pounding in his head. Dark brown eyes rapidly blink in an effort to focus on the vocal in front of him, 

‘his lips are moving is he talking to me?” The dancer’s unfocused gaze stares at them for a few moments longer before he can’t fight the urge to sink to the ground any longer.  
He has time to mumble a quiet, “catch me” before he limply falls forward, the ground quickly becoming his number one fan that day. 

The last thing he feels before the sweet release of unconsciousness hits is a pair of arms softening his fall. 

\--

Seungmin knew he should have paid closer attention to Hyunjin as soon as he felt too warm that morning. The dancer was doing fine up until that last practice before lunch break wherein his condition up and decided to dive off a cliff. 

That’s how he found himself struggling to catch his recently fainted best friend against the mirrors of their practice room. 

“h-hey!” 

The vocal cries out in surprize as the full weight of the dancer falls into him, the shout travels across the room so that it immediately alerts the group. Chan and Woojin twist around at the noise and are at their side in seconds, bodies acting before their thoughts can catch up. The sight of a limp Hyunjin held against Seungmin who has sunken to the floor with the unexpected weight is enough to make their blood run cold. 

Chan is calling their manager down as woojin urgently feels the younger’s pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when the tell-tale thumping is there. Turning around quickly he calls out, 

“One of you bring me his water-” The rest of the group is standing shocked at the other side of the practice room, “Quickly!” he utters the sharp command in an effort to snap them out of it. Felix, being the closest at the time, nearly trips over his own feet as he grabs the aforementioned water bottle and sprints over to the trio, 

“Here hyung” The younger aussie holds out the bottle while staring at his fellow 00’ liner in concern, taking notice of the too-white skin and pale lips. As Woojin lightly taps Hyunjin’s too-pale face to bring him back to consciousness, repeating the words, “Open your eyes Hyunjin, wake up” while Seungmin brushes black hair away from the dancer’s eyes. In what feels like hours, but is actually closer to a minute, the unconscious teen coughs and unfocused eyes flutter open. 

“You good now?” Seungmin asks, brow furrowing in concern as he continues the petting like motion with the older’s hair

The teen in question manages a nod in confirmation, “Wha happn’d?” The words are still slurred but decipherable, and the team sighs in relief at seeing the teen rejoin the land of the living, 

“You passed out on Seungmin mate” The orange-haired aussie standing above him answered, “Really scared all of us” 

“Oh” It takes him a bit too long to respond, the headache still persisting even after shutting down momentarily. The ground he’s on is a bit too soft to be considered wooden, but too irregularly shaped to be a pillow, a quick look upwards presents him with Seungmin’s worried gaze, 

“Oh… hi Seungmin,” he stops to moisten his chapped lips, “what’re you doing here”

This prompts a worried look between Seungmin and Woojin, “you passed out on him..” the main vocalist responds, “We just told you that, remember?” 

The manager must have come in the time that they were talking because all of a sudden Chan has joined them on the floor, holding out some blocks of electrolyte chews for the younger, “Hyunjin take these it’ll help,” 

They help the dancer into a sitting position against the mirror, Felix holding him steady just to be sure. Seungmin holds out a bottle of juice with a straw, the fact that Hyunjin let’s him hold it while he drinks is a sign of his unwellness, 

It takes about fifteen minutes for the black-haired teen to ask if they would consider letting him get up, the hardness of the floor is starting to hurt based off the position he’s been propped into and he would really like to stop smudging their practice mirror, “I’m okay now I swear” he nearly begs, voice pitched in a slight whine.

Seeing that his face is no longer ghost-white the leader agrees to the request and they transfer him over to the couch. The rest of the group takes this as an okay to talk to him now and rushes over from their once stationary spot on the dance floor. 

“Don’t do that again!” 

“You’re sitting out the rest of practice”

“I’m so sorry hyung I’ll never leave early again!” 

“Did you think we would get mad at you for feeling faint??” 

“Really this is what happens when you skip meals!”

The scoldings go on even after practice had long since ended, making a drained Hyunjin sure to set multiple alarms for every day… even if he knew Jeongin would be around to wake up him.


	2. Epilogue; How to Sleep like a Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin takes it upon himself to turn off Hyunjin's Alarm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, I kinda had an idea for this and thought about putting it at the end of the real one-shot but wasn't sure how to tie it in lol everyone say thank you to time skips.

To say that Jeongin is an early riser is a bit of a lie. You see, he only wakes up so early because he has the misfortune of sensitive hearing- hearing that often falls victim to Hyunjin’s unreasonably early alarms. This results in the youngest dragging himself out of his warm, comfortable bed and trekking across the hall to make the racket stop. 

‘How the hyungs are able to ignore that is beyond me,’ he sighs to himself, hand trailing along the wall as he nears the source of the frankly irritating sound- Until it suddenly cuts off. The youngest is halted in his surprize before moving to peak through the door, ‘there’s no way Hyunjin hyung woke up by himself…’ 

His suspicions were confirmed as he peered through a crack in the door. Seungmin could be seen returning a now-silenced phone back to the desk it was previously resting on. Jeongin stayed at his position camped outside of the room- curious to see if the older would go back to his own bed and leave the difficult task of waking the heavy sleeper to the maknae. Fully expecting his prediction to occur he shifted forward with the intention to enter, the door pushing open further but still not fully open. Thankfully it didn’t creak or else he wouldn’t have gotten to witness the scene in front of him unfold, 

“Hyun,” Seungmin softly whispered while lightly shaking the other. The vocal stood next to the dancer, slightly leaning over the bed to watch his face for any sign of waking, “wow you really sleep like a brick don’t you” quietly laughing to himself he shakes the teen below him with a bit more force. This seems to do the trick as the dancer releases a sleepy whine, 

“Go ‘way Jeonginnie” He shifts to his other side as a means of escape only to be pulled back and poked on the cheek. Now fully offended he blinks open his eyes, bringing one hand up to shield them from the sudden attack of light while also half-heartedly swatting away the finger still squishing his cheek.

Seungmin gasps over-dramatically, “Ya~ How dare you confuse my amazing visual with our maknae” Light-heartedly scolding the barely-awake dancer he continues, “I thought we were closer than that” 

Confused at the change in routine Hyunjin pushes himself into a sitting position, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, 

“Oh hey 'min,” He listlessly fixes his bedhead, locks of black hair sticking up in the wrong directions, “Why are you waking me up? Is Jeongin gone again?” 

Stiffling a yawn the vocal in question reaches over to help smooth down the dancer’s hair, “No, but I figured it was kind of unfair to make him turn off your alarm everyday…” he mumbles the rest of the sentence, “..and i was worried about something like yesterday happening again..” 

Soft brown eyes blink up in surprize at him at that, mouth opening and closing for a moment before the words come out, “oh..” he coughs to clear his throat, “Thanks” 

Feeling embarrased as well the vocal reaches up to rub the back of his neck, “No big deal, really” Before he can second-guess himself he smiles and pokes the other’s cheek again, “besides, aren’t I better to wake up to?” 

Pouting at the sudden attack on his cheeks again, “Yeah actually,” The dancer’s cheeks flush and he turns away to hide the newfound redness before working to justify himself, “Jeongin is ruthless- Just last week he ripped the covers straight off me!” 

Upon hearing his name being used in vain he decides to burst through the door, “Hey! Not true! At all!” The maknae admonishes the lie before continuing, “That was two weeks ago! I usually just smack you!” 

The duo stares in shock at the sudden outburst, even Jisung stirring from his rest at the noise, 

“How long have you been standing there?!” Seungmin’s cheeks heat up to match Hyunjin’s 

“Long enough to hear your slanderous lies!” 

“If you three don’t shut up I’m throwing the nearest object I can find at each of you” Jisung interrupts from his own bed while menacingly holding an empty water bottle he found on the ground. 

Arms held up in surrender Jeongin slowly backs away, Seungmin shifts himself slightly in front of Hyunjin to act as a barrier in case the rapper decides to follow through with his threat when suddenly Changbin appears in the doorway, 

“Why are you all awake?” He asks in dismay, "We don't have the practice room until evening today” 

A yelp from the maknae could be heard as plastic crunches upon impact with his head before falling to the floor. Seungmin groans in annoyance at being woken up and decides the journey back to his own bed is too much, collapsing next to the dancer still sitting on the below him. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t turn off your alarmmmm” he whines in disbelief as the other joins him in his horizontal position. 

“Sorry” A sheepish smile is directed his way before eyes close, easily falling back asleep even after the ruckus. 

The vocal takes a moment to study the soft look of the face next to him before succumbing to sleep himself. There’s a shutter of a camera ‘for blackmail’ before the door slowly click shut, leaving them to rest for a few more hours.


	3. Quadruple Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The excitement of performing bubbles within all of them and it’s evident just by looking at how their bright faces practically light up the dark backstage standby area. This is usually Hyunjin’s favorite part, but today something feels.. off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter features a panic attack, I have never had a real one myself but I've had friends who've experienced it. I tried to research to get it as accurate as I could. There isn't any explicit things that cause the attack in this fic though so I think it's relatively safe?

[4:00pm; cbean97, xxhyunjean and 119,038 others have liked your post]

Hyunjin isn’t stupid. 

[view all 8647 comments] 

He knows he isn’t the main rapper of the group, (he shares the lead position with Felix). 

[omg hyunjin-ah so handsome~~ uwu]

And he knows that Minho is /really/ good at dancing, which is why they share the main dancer position. 

[Another hyunjin post// The visual has me SHOOK] 

He knows all of this, yet… 

[Ah… What I would do to have this level of attractiveness >_<] 

Why does it hurt so much when people only mention his looks?

 

The dancer’s saddened thoughts are interrupted by a coordi noona peeking her head into the door to their waiting and shouting, “Stray Kids on standby please, again Stray Kids on standby”  
Hyunjin stands up from where he was waiting on the “not quite comfortable but not exactly uncomfortable” side chairs in the back of the room to fall into line with the others. The excitement of performing bubbles within all of them and it’s evident just by looking at how their bright faces practically light up the dark backstage standby area. This is usually Hyunjin’s favorite part, but today something feels.. off. 

He physically tries to shake the feeling away, accrediting it to some of that “new comeback” nervousness. His black fringe is secured in place with hairspray and various other styling methods so he doesn’t dare run a hand through it, not wanting to risk the displeasure of the makeup artists for ruining their hard work before they even started dancing. 

The chorus of ‘It’ll be fine, you’ve done this countless times’ that the dancer is telling himself is drowned out by his anxiety screaming, ‘what if it wasn’t enough?’

He’s gently pushed forward onto stage by a hand between his shoulder blades, the five minutes of standby passing near instantaneously in his distraction. The crowd is barely visible through the bright glare of the stage lighting shining off of the reflective flooring but they compensate for that with their deafening screams. If not for their in-ears and equally as loud music they probably wouldn’t even notice if “Insomnia” turned into a new version of Red Velvet sunbae’s “Power Up” 

“1...2..Step out!” introduce themselves to the audience before shuffling into the line up, the music is queued. 

Soft instrumental plays as the members both to the back and front of the split up, the formation spreading outward- camera panning onto Bangchan’s charismatic ‘glare’ before it cuts to him, center stage and preparing to sing. 

Hyunjin brings the mic to his lips, hoping that the slight shake of it can’t be seen as easily as he feels it can, 

“When the dark night makes everyone sleep, when they fall asleep  
I can't sleep because of so many thoughts  
Just expecting to come up with an idea  
I wait until the morning sun wakes all up, wait”

The vocal part ends without a hitch, but the feeling of unease still resides, sure /he/ thought he sung well, but is that what the fans think?

‘They’ll think i’m stealing lines from the vocals I’m not a vocal I’m a rapper I didn’t I didn’t sign up for this-’ The frantic thoughts slur together, fighting for dominance in the back of his mind. His body is on autopilot now, dance moves and lyrics coming out of him instinctively as he tries to wrangle his thoughts back so he can focus on giving his best performance. 

Except he blinks and the song is over. Again and now they’re back in the dressing rooms. They have some time before leaving and the amount of staffs in the room feels like its suffocating him so he decides it would be a good idea to go refill his already full water bottle when a voice stops him, 

“Hyunjinnie where are you going?” 

“Water, illberightback” He gasps out, not looking bad to see who it was, (probably chan-hyung?), the tightness in his chest is increasing with every moment he spends in that room and he’s pretty sure there’s an earthquake happening because the water held in his hands is sloshing around against the walls of it’s container and ‘why is my heart trying to escape my body’ 

he wants- no needs to leave /now/ 

Black hair now hangs into his eyes and the tiled-flooring is all he can see as he focuses on finding a quiet hallway or room. Hand dragging along the wall for some semblance of support. Breathing was hard, like that had just finished district 9 or hellevator instead of insomnia. Why wouldn’t his lungs cooperate?

‘What is this?’

He manages to find what he was looking for and collapses into a conveniently placed folding-chair, black spotting turning his vision into swiss cheese. He knows breathing is easier if you’re sitting up but the dizziness overcomes him, head falling to a position between his knees. 

‘Why did I leave I’m going to die here in this stupid chair’ 

He doesn’t know how long he remains this way, but it must have been long enough to warrant a search party because suddenly he’s in as proper of a sitting position (well, as proper as one is his state could sit up), with hands cradling his face and turning it left and right. The person’s lips are moving but the sound comes to him in a lag, 

“-yunjin!...Where- you…- are you crying?” The person, now identified as Chan, starts to lightly shake him before he realizes he’s supposed to respond, the panic at his lack of air coming back at him full force, 

“Hyung! i cant breathe i cant i cant i-” he launches himself up from his chair before quickly realizing that was a bad idea. His vision swims again as he’s sent staggering back towards the wall for support, breaths coming in loud, shuddering gasps. 

The leader, having seven years of experience around stressed trainees, was able to recognize a panic attack when he saw one, 

“Hey, hey, hey” He quickly whispers, trying to stay calm even though it hurt him to see one of his members in such a bad condition, “You’re okay, just breathe with me okay? Can you do that for me?” 

Hyunjin manages a nod, following the leader’s calming voice and exaggerated breathing. 

 

It takes a while but eventually his anxiety decided he’d had enough torture for one day loosened the grip on his throat. Breathing coming easier. Black hair is brushed away from his eyes and he’s wordlessly pulled into a hug, 

“Thanks hyung” He mumbles to the older, 

“Don’t mention it, really” Chan replies, squeezing the younger tightly once before stepping back to see his face, “Do you wanna talk about it? You don’t have to say yes,”   
The younger clears his throat, “I just… don’t you think the fans will be mad that I had more lines than the vocals?” he asks, voice in a near whisper

“Hyun, how many songs do we have?” Bangchan asks, not waiting for an answer, “If the fans can’t handle you getting some singing lines then they aren’t real fans now are they? You’re more than a visual” He reprimands gently

“Yeah..” He mumbles the agreement, no longer caring about the state of his hair he finally lets his hands run through the black locks, “And no, no they’re not real fans” he says more firmly this time

“Exactly,” the leader pauses, “Are you good to go back to the others? The van is ready” 

Hyunjin smiles lightly, and although it doesn’t quite reach his eyes yet it’s still a big improvement from earlier, “Yeah.. I think I’m okay now..” 

It’s silent for a moment until Hyunjin speaks again, “Can I ask you a question hyung?” 

“You just did, mate” He laughs at his dad-joke before turning serious, “but yeah go ahead”

The dancer looks down, inspecting his shoes, “Hyung, how did you know how to do that?” 

It was the leader’s turn to look sad, “I had a friend who trained with me once, they had panic attacks over our monthly evaluations pretty often, and..” He clears his throat before continuing, “Eventually it became too much for him, he quit” 

“Oh… Hyung I’m sorry” Hyunjin breathed out

“It’s fine, we still keep in contact and he found that he works better behind the scenes of the idol life so he’s happier now,” Chan quickly placated the other, not meaning to shift the focus onto his past sadness, “Next time you feel like that please let me know so we can stop it before you start hyperventilating in some random corner,” He gently demanded 

“I will,” The dancer whines, “Trust me hyung, I don’t want to experience that ever again thanks” 

Not exactly knowing where he went in his panicked haze, Hyunjin plays a game of his own invention called, “follow the leader back to their van while holding onto their sleeve” 

 

[11:00pm; Squirreldonkey, Spearmint and 224,814 others have liked your post]  
[View all 8850 comments]

[Hyunjin was so good today!! #Hyunvocal]

[Wow.. rap, vocal, visual, dance. More than a triple threat, our hyunjin is truly great]

[I can die peacefully now, that insomnia stage was heavenly] 

 

Hyunjin smiles to himself, excited to show the fans more stages now that he knows they support his vocal side. Closing the app and setting his phone aside he lets the exhaustion from the day’s events envelope him in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this while waiting for BTS to drop IDOL but then i looked at the time at it was 5:30am so i missed it lolol whoops but hey at least another chapter got completed.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended rather abruptly.. should I write an epilogue? Write more scenarios? Lemme know or give me some suggestions lol I’m no good at plot ^^”” but heyy you made it through the story, all 3100 ish words. Leave constructive criticism, this is my first public fic and the longest thing i've ever written (8 pages) so I would like to know improvements. I definitely have to work on adding sustenance so its more engaging.


End file.
